


Adventurers/Explorers

by catty_the_spy



Series: Tserillian!verse [11]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alien Biology, Discussions of mpreg, Fingering, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-21
Updated: 2010-06-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 00:09:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catty_the_spy/pseuds/catty_the_spy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Spock is as much of a tease as the author.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adventurers/Explorers

**Author's Note:**

> This part includes *mumblemumble* science. If you decide you'd rather not read this installment, it won't really effect your enjoyment of the rest of the verse.

Leonard’s second thought when Spock’s fingers enter him is that even the relatively cold lubricant warms quickly on Spock’s skin. That thought comes second because the first was a vaguely nonsensical one about letting Spock satisfy his curiosity more often.

“Are you certain you do not wish to lie on your stomach?” Spock asks for the umpteenth time.

Leonard rolls his eyes. “Yes. I am absolutely, positively sure that I would rather lie on my back while you do this. It’s easier on your wrists and my ass.”

Leonard can read Spock well enough by now to know when he sighs. “What should I do next?” the half-Vulcan says.

Leonard thinks for a moment. “Your fingers might be long enough. Bend ‘em upwards.”

Spock does so.

“You’re too far down.”

Spock’s fingers move. “Is this-”

Leonard shudders at the contact. “Prostate. Still too low. We might need to start again.”

Spock’s fingers stretch further and Leonard jolts.

“Found it!”

“Fascinating.”

Spock explores the area with his fingers, carefully examining both sides on the fold of tissue. “Does it operate like a human cervix?”

“For the most part,” says Leonard, breathing heavily. “It’s pretty flexible now, but it’ll stiffen up while I’m pregnant, and then soften again when it’s time to give birth.”

“Fascinating,” Spock says again.

Leonard can tell he’s pleased, by both the new information and the fact that Leonard is talking so positively about having a child together. He decides to ignore it because he has more urgent things on his mind.

Spock seems to be splitting his attention between what he feels beneath his fingers and the many roads his mind is taking. “How large would our child be if carried to term? Would you be able to give birth naturally without harming yourself?”

Leonard shrugged. “I certainly hope so. As far as size goes…I guess it depends on whose genes win out. Tserillian babies – pure, one hundred percent Tserillians – are smaller than pure human children, and I don’t remember how big pure Vulcans are.” He tries to give Spock a hint by moving his hips. “Everything should loosen up on its own, like it’s supposed to. If it doesn’t we can stretch it ourselves, and if all else fails, caesarean is still an option.”

Spock asks yet another question, this time about how those muscles “loosen up”, and Leonard’s starting to think that Spock’s doing this on purpose. No, he knows that Spock is doing this on purpose. He’s told Spock this, in detail, with Spock taking notes and then going off to do research of his own.

Leonard’s going to answer anyway, because he has faint hope that Spock’s going somewhere with this. “It’s a hormone thing. Kind of like…how when I’m aroused….” There is no doubt that Spock’s doing this on purpose, the bastard. “…I get looser…and my body starts to produce its own lubrication. It’s not as much as a full Tserillian would make and stop playing around down there!” he growls as Spock starts to purposefully lick around Leonard’s hole. “Are we gonna fuck or not?”

“We will," Spock says. "Eventually.”

Leonard lifts his head so that Spock can see his glare. Spock is flushed faintly green and he’s got that look in his eye.

Leonard’s glare turns into a fond scowl. “You kinky bastard. You’re enjoying this.”

Spock’s eyebrows twitch; he responds to Leonard’s outburst by pulling with his fingers and Leonard swears mightily, dropping his head back onto the pillows.

“You wait. I’ll get you when you least expect it.”

That will be later of course. Much later. Much, much later. Until then, Leonard’s going to play along.


End file.
